


navel gazer

by zaritarazi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaritarazi/pseuds/zaritarazi
Summary: short fic prompted from an ask that read, "charlie helping zari take nudes"





	navel gazer

“There’s only two reasons I’m letting you do this,” Zari says, toying with the knot where her robe’s been tied. “First, you can’t get a good shot of-“ She gestures in front of her hips. “This business with one hand. And you need one to display it-“

“Of course,” Charlie says. “Pose the goods,”

Zari pulls in her lips for a moment before reminding herself of the situation she’s fully decided on. “Display the-“

“Clitoris?” Charlie asks.

“Clit’s fine,” Zari says. “But like, if you take the photo with two hands then it’s all labia-“

“Ha!” Charlie says. “You said labia.”

Zari takes the opportunity to give her a light shove. “And it’s just not… I mean it’s fine but it’s not the ideal angle.”

“Makes perfect sense to me,” Charlie says. Her hand takes a moment to flirt with the short hem of Zari’s robe, then moves away. “You said you had two reasons?”

“Right. Second reason,” Zari says. She lets the fabric slide down her shoulders first, undoing the belt as the robe falls off her body. “Power move.”

Charlie replies with the tongue thing she does, against the back of her front teeth and a grin of appreciation. “Power move… over me?” Charlie asks. She makes no effort to look anywhere else, first at Zari’s breasts. “Aw,” she says, gaze lower. She moves her towards Zari’s thighs, not quite touching, waiting for the invitation. When Zari doesn’t move her hand away, giving Charlie a raised eyebrow, Charlie closes the distance. She quickly rubs the back of her fingers against the dark curls between Zari’s legs. “You’re fuzzy.”

Zari, of course, rolls her eyes, the perfect level of casual teasing that really compliments Charlie to someone you’re letting touching her genitals. “Of course I’m fuzzy. Sorry to disappoint.”

“Didn’t say that,” Charlie says. “It’s cute. I like it.” Her index finger is getting bolder, almost sneaking between Zari’s lips.

“Hey,” Zari says, taking Charlie’s wrist and moving it away, holding Charlie’s hand next to her head. “I need to see how you take pictures, first.”

“I am loving the power move version of you, Z,” Charlie says. “I never knew you wanted to _dominate_ me so badly.”

“You’re the one who’s getting all mushy at my _fuzzies,_ ” Zari says. “I thought you were all tough and rock n roll and shit.”

“I’m layered,” Charlie says.

“Clearly,” Zari says. “You know, I haven’t even seen you naked yet.”

“Sure you have,” Charlie says. “I’m a muse. You know that Turkish Bath painting? I’m in that! You can try finding me.”

“Wow,” Zari says. “I guess we’ll really have to go over it later.” 

“I don’t let the fame go to my head,” Charlie says. “I’m quite the subject.”

“Then maybe you should be the one getting photographed,” Zari says. “I mean, we never said the nudes had to be mine.”

“Hm,” Charlie says. She nods, and pulls her shirt off. “That’s an excellent point.”

“Why is only one of your nipples pierced?” Zari asks.

“I have trouble committing,” Charlie says, shimmying out of her skirt. “Layers.”

When she stands back to her full height, Zari flicks the little silver hoop with her finger. “Cute.”

“That’s me,” Charlie says.

“Here,” Zari says, taking the phone from Charlie and getting a photo of just her breast. “Another piece of art.”

“Ah,” Charlie says, taking the phone and photographing only Zari’s bellybutton. “Mysterious.”

“Shut up,” Zari says. “Get on the bed.”

“Why?” Charlie says. “Are we fucking or taking photos?”

“I already told you,” Zari says. “You don’t get anything until I see what kind of photos you take.”

“Goosebumps,” Charlie says, and still climbs onto the bed. “What other power moves have you got in store for me?”

Zari looks at Charlie on her phone screen, and then watches her lay out on the bed. “Spread your legs.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ here's the post on the ol' tumblo](https://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/184426111734/charlie-helping-zari-take-nudes)


End file.
